With increasing development of the flat panel display technology, Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has been more and more widely used. In the TFT-LCD, each liquid crystal pixel point is driven by a thin film transistor integrated behind the liquid crystal pixel point, and information can be displayed on a screen with high speed, high lightness and high contrast.
An existing array substrate includes a substrate; a plurality of sub-pixels formed on the substrate in a matrix form, each of the plurality of sub-pixels including a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor; a plurality of data lines, each of which is configured to provide a signal to a column of sub-pixels of the plurality of sub-pixels, the data line being connected to source electrodes of thin film transistors of a column of sub-pixels; and a plurality of gate lines, each of which is configured to provide a gate line signal to a row of sub-pixels of the plurality of sub-pixels, the gate line being connected to gate electrodes of thin film transistors of a row of sub-pixels.
A driving manner for the array substrate is driving row by row. The gate line is configured to transmit a gate signal. The data line is configured to transmit a data signal which has a time sequence matching with that of the gate signal. When the thin film transistor is turned on, the pixel electrode of the sub-pixel is charged by the data signal via the thin film transistor. Factors that have influence on the charging ratio of the sub-pixel include resolution (which has influence on charging time of a row of pixels), storage capacitance Cst of the sub-pixel, capacitance-type resistance, charging current and the like.
In a large-size liquid crystal display panel, since the storage capacitance Cst becomes larger as the area of the sub-pixel becomes larger, the charging ratio of the sub-pixel will be affected, and in the case that the frame rate for image scanning of the liquid crystal display panel is constant, the charging time of the sub-pixel is shorter, thus the sub-pixel may not be charged fully, and problems such as Mura (which refers to a phenomenon that various trails are caused by uneven lightness of the display panel) will be caused, so that image quality of the liquid crystal display panel is degraded and the development of the image liquid crystal display product with large size and high resolution is impeded.